


Bury Me in Satin

by SailorLestrade



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Buried Alive, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, One Shot, Protective Dean Winchester, Short, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Prompt for the Bad Things Happen Bingo. "Buried Alive".Sam is sure this is the end.





	Bury Me in Satin

Sam came to with a start, coughing and gagging on the stale air that surrounded him. God, his head hurt and he couldn’t breathe. Where the hell was he and where was Dean? Sam tried to sit up, but he couldn’t get more than a couple inches, if that, from his reclined position. He tried to move his arms, but immediately hit the side of something. His heart started racing and panic started to set in.

“No.” Sam said, starting to struggle. His long legs tried to kick frantically, but nothing was working. “No! Let me out! Let me out!” He tried to push up, but nothing was working. He was stuck. “Dean! Dean help!”

The sound of a generic, Nokia ringtone sounded then. Sam felt around, a little blinded by the light the prepaid phone was giving off. He managed to press the answer button. The silence of his prison made it easy to hear. The sound of a voice was a nice break from the deafening quiet.

“Hello Sam.” A somewhat cheery voice laughed. “I bet you’re wondering what’s going on.” Sam was about to talk, but the voice on the other end silenced him. “I wouldn’t do that Mr. Winchester. You only have so much air left. And if your brother doesn’t do what I’ve asked, well, you’ll be out of luck.”

“W-what?” Sam coughed.

“Now, now, now. You don’t really follow directions. But then again, you are a Winchester.” Sam knew the voice then. It was the man that had called upon them for a hunt, but it turned out to be a robbery instead of a sacred item. No spirits, no demons, just a greedy man with wicked ideas. “Now, I would say you have roughly thirty minutes worth of air left. Once your brother delivers the item to me, I will give him the phone number to find you. Alive or not.” He laughed. “Let’s just see how much your brother loves you.” With that, he hung up, leaving Sam alone in the quiet dark.

He tried to claw at the top of what he could only assume was a casket, but nothing worked. If anything, he just succeeded in pulling the satin lining down on him. He instantly started to panic that it was going to cover his face. He closed his eyes and worked on his breathing. Panicking was going to help him conserve air.

It felt like hours slowly crept by, but Sam knew it couldn’t have been or he wouldn’t be breathing. But with each passing second, he was losing hope. He knew that Dean was doing everything he could for him, but what if he couldn’t get the item in enough time. Sam laid there, waiting for the suffocation he knew was coming. He remembered that feeling all those times he got choked out by the monster of the week, or that time that Zachariah took away his lungs. He closed his eyes, wanting to image a happier time while he took his final breaths. He thought about all the good times Dean and he had had over their lifetime, from going fishing with Bobby to going to the last Crüe Fest. A tear fell down the side of his face.

That’s when he heard a noise above him. The sound of digging. It was moving faster than he thought a pace would be and a smile spread on his face.

“Dean!” He called out weakly, the air thin, making it hard to call out.

“Sammy! Just hold on!” Dean called out to him. “I’m almost there. Just hold on!” Sam felt himself relax. He knew soon that Dean would be there, that Dean would get him out. And when that casket was opened and fresh air greeted him, SAm was happier than he had been.


End file.
